


Almost in the Back of a Cab

by enochianribcage



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: AU where Ahk can leave the museum without tablet, Ahk moaning, Ahk wearing her sweatshirt, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Humor, I blushed, I don't know how to tag this, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochianribcage/pseuds/enochianribcage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahk and Alice almost do it in a cab they're so turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost in the Back of a Cab

Alice sighed in contentment as she leaned against Ahk in the backseat of the cab, his arm around her shoulders. Alice had taken him to a bar for a few drinks, deciding to put off grocery shopping for another night. Her hand was on his opposite hip, thumb along his belt, threatening to slip under the hem of her sweatshirt he was wearing.

Ahk felt warm, and aroused by the feeling of Alice’s warm body against his. What he didn’t know was that Alice was also aroused; by him.

Alice breathed in the scent of him as she smiled against the soft fabric of the sweatshirt. Pushing her clothed chest against his side, she crossed her right leg over her left, hoping to stop her wild imagination.

“Alice?” Ahk said softly.

“Hmm?” She answered.

“Thank you for letting me come with you.” Alice’s brain short-circuited and threw her down a pit of dirty thoughts. ‘Come…’

Ahk’s hand pulled her out of her thoughts but not for long as he rubbed up and down her upper arm. Alice suddenly couldn’t handle it anymore and decided to give a bit of a hint to see what he would do.

Her thumb that was lazily lying along his belt moved upward, slipping just beneath the hem. Alice heard the smallest hitch in his breath, so she decided to go further. Sliding her hand up a little more, letting her fingertips brush against the bare skin of his hip. Ahk shifted and she could tell she was getting to him. So she decided to be bolder. She slid her hand all the way under the sweatshirt, rubbing her hand over his upper hip.

“Alice.” Ahk’s breath hitched.

She hummed back, rubbing further up his side, feeling her way over his toned torso. She could see the twinge of pink across his cheeks in the passing streetlights. She shifted a little to look at him better, continuing to run her hand down his side, skating over his stomach. Alice was so awestruck by him, head tilted back, eyes closed, lips parted. She took in the sight of Ahkmenrah’s throat stretched and exposed to her. Feeling bolder by the minute, she shifted and licked up the side of his neck, tasting him, hand still rubbing up and down his torso.

“Not here.” Ahk said, dropping his head to look at her through hooded eyes.

“Change of address.” Alice told the cabbie, giving him her address and telling him to step on it.

“Hey, lady, I ain’t looking to get a ticket tonight.” The cabbie said looking in his rearview mirror.

“Unless you want us to fuck in the back of your cab, I suggest you step on it.” Alice turned to look sharply at the cabbie through the mirror.

“It’s gonna cost extra.” The cabbie muttered, pressing the gas pedal further.

“So be it.” Alice snapped back.

They arrived at Alice’s building not long after. She threw an extra ten through the window and nearly dragged Ahkmenrah out of the cab and up the steps. They slammed through the door of the apartment, hands rushing over each other. They hadn’t even kissed and yet Alice was so turned on she thought she was going to spontaneously combust.  
Ahk groaned as Alice slid her hands up the front of the sweatshirt as she kicked the door shut. He was desperate for friction. He pressed her against the wall, panting against her neck. She slid her leg up against his side and he gripped the backside of her thigh, pressing himself between her legs.

“This needs to go.” Alice sounded annoyed as she pulled the sweatshirt over his head and tossed it aside.

Alice stared appreciatively but for not long. She pulled him to her by the back of his neck and kissed him. They both moaned into each other’s mouths as they kissed, grinding against each other. The soft fabric of her flannel rubbed against Ahk’s bare stomach.

“This is in the way.” Ahk’s voice was husky, making Alice shiver.

He unbuttoned her shirt quickly, revealing that she only had a bra underneath.

“Gods, that’s hot.” Ahk groaned, smearing kisses across her chest.

Alice moaned, roughly tugging her flannel down her arms, letting it drop to the floor. Ahk made haste and unclasped her bra, letting her pull it off. The bra joined the forgotten flannel on the floor as the two kissed with fever.

“God, you’re so hot.” Alice gasped as he pulled her against him, licking and nipping down her neck, hand splayed across her middle back.

Ahkmenrah continued his worship of her as she grinded against the bulge in the front of his jeans. He latched onto her neck, sucking, leaving his mark and relishing in the sounds that escaped her. He undid her jeans, pushing them down by sliding his hands over her bare ass.

“You sound so good,” Ahkmenrah’s voice was impossibly sexy in Alice’s ear, “But I bet you taste even better.”

Alice nearly came right then and there. She was astonished, she had never heard him so dirty but she was far more turned on.

Ahkmenrah dropped to his knees and tugged her jeans and panties down her legs, making haste to take off her shoes before helping her step out of her jeans. Alice missed the heat of him against her but she was anticipating his head between her legs.

Ahk lifted her right leg and hooked it over his shoulder. He grinned up at her and she shivered in excitement. He kissed up her thighs. He could feel the heat radiating off her, making him strain even more against his jeans. Lapping over her once, Ahkmenrah gripped her left thigh above the back of her knee and the other hand kneaded her ass. Alice’s fingers found their way into his hair as he began to lick over her before burring his face between her legs.

Alice was a mess, moaning and gasping his name as he licked and sucked. His tongue pressed against her clit as she tugged at his hair, nails lightly scrapping over is scalp. Ahk groaned at the feeling, his vocalizing vibrating against her and she shuddered.

“You taste so good, love.” Ahk moaned, surfacing and looking up at her.

Alice looked down at him, hair falling and framing her face. His sexy smile was hot but slick with her made it even hotter. Alice pushed his head back towards her and he chuckled. Sliding two fingers into her, he started again.

The ‘come hither’ motion of Ahkmenrah’s fingers helped her along as she withered against his face. His mouth latched onto her clit, sucking hard. Alice thought for sure she was going to spontaneously combust as she moaned and gasped.

“Ahk-Ahkmenrah!” Alice gasped as she came, shaking as he continued to work her.

Ahk moaned at the taste of her as she came. He worked her down from her blissful high, before smiling up at her, chin resting on her lower abdomen.

“H-holy…my god…fuck.” Alice was at a loss for words. She looked down at his smug lust filled face.

Alice pulled him up and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips and tongue.

“I want you to fuck me.” Alice panted, staring him in the eye.

“I’d be happy to.” Ahkmenrah said hoisting her up and taking her to the bedroom, the door was thankfully open so he knew where he was going.

He laid her on the bed and began unbuckling his jeans while kicking off his shoes.

“No, let me.” Alice sat up. She unbuckled his belt, then popped the button on his jeans and dragged the zipper down slowly. She looked up at him through her eyelashes as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of his jeans and boxers beginning to tug them down slowly.

Alice moaned at the sight of his hard length, taking him in her hand. She licked up the underside, tasting him and relishing in the sounds he was making.

Ahk pushed her back onto the bed was a growl, nipping at her neck.

“Ow, Ahk.” Alice laughed as he nipped at her. “Ow, OW, okay, calm down there.” Alice laughed but rubbed at her neck.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Ahk started.

“No, no, it’s just sensitive there. I don’t care if you bite. I actually enjoy it, but just gauge how hard to bite by how I respond to it.” Alice rubbed his chest with both hands as he hovered over her.

Ahk nodded and went back to kissing her before sucking at the spots he nipped, settling himself between her legs.

“Fuck me, Ahkmenrah.” Alice moaned almost sending Ahk over the edge.

He lined himself up and pushed in till he bottomed out.

“God, you’re so wet.” Ahk groaned at the feeling of her around him.

Alice mewled and gasped as he began to move. He bit at her neck more gently this time and he rocked against her. She responded by hooking her legs around him and kissing his ear.

“So tight.” Ahk moaned as she held his face in her hands and kissed over his face.

“Yes.” Alice hissed as Ahk began picking up the pace.

“Harder.” She moaned as Ahk bit at the muscle between her neck and shoulder.

Ahk sunk his teeth into her and she moaned so loud he knew the neighbors heard for sure.

Suddenly he was on his back with Alice straddling him. She grinded herself on him and leaned down to suck at his neck, returning the favor of leaving hickeys for everyone to see.  
She shifted and laid down on him more, pressing her bare breasts against his chest. She rocked back and forth on his hard cock bringing herself closer and closer to the edge.  
“I’m gonna cum.” Ahk moaned as she kissed at his neck.

“Hold on.” Alice slid a hand between them to rub her clit. She was already sensitive from her first orgasm so it didn’t take long till she was crashing over the edge. Her core clenching around him, sending him after her.

“Oh, Alice.” Ahk twitched inside her.

“Ahkmenrah.” She gasped as her body twitched as she rode through her climax.

She collapsed on top of him, the sweat starting to cool making her shiver.

“That was wonderful, Alice.” Ahk kissed the side of her face as she rested on top of him.

Alice made a sound of agreement as she cuddled against him.

“I have to get you back to the museum.” Alice said sitting up, looking around for her jeans. “Right, they’re by the front door.”

Ahk and Alice both blushed as they emerged from the bedroom to see the clothes they had left lying on the floor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning after having dropped Ahk off at the museum, Alice returned to her apartment.

While digging her keys out of her pocket and trying to text a friend back, her neighbor to the right of her apartment emerged to retrieve their newspaper.

“Fun night?” Her elderly neighbor winked at her, gesturing with the folded newspaper to the dark marks along Alice’s neck.

Alice blushed and looked around at the sound of someone making ‘tsk tsk’ noises and spotted her other neighbor on the other side frowning in disapproval at her, also retrieving their newspaper.

“You ot’ to be ‘shamed of yourself. Havin’ unmarried sex.” The young woman tsked, shaking her head and disappearing into her apartment with a slam of the door.

“Good for you, deary. I remember those days.” The old woman looked blissful as she reminisced, disappearing into her own apartment.

Alice was shocked but laughed. She had never met her neighbors till then.


End file.
